In order to save energy, thermostats, lights, and other premises devices are not constantly connected to a network so as to conserve battery power. Instead, these devices poll a management device (e.g., a touchpad, an application server, or the like) at a predefined polling interval to determine if any new commands related to the premises device have been received at the management device. Accordingly, when a user device sends a command to the management device (e.g., by a user entering a command at the management device, transmitting a command to the management device, etc.), the polling interval can create a delay between entry of the command and reflection of the command at the premises device.